Together forever in death
by violentbutgentle
Summary: My first fic ever posted, Yay! It's a sasunaru, and the title pretty much says it all. So review please!


This is my first fic well not really my first just the first I'm posting on this site. Say what ever you please, if you loved, it hated it, thought it was simply ok. Tell me cause there's no way I'm going to get better with out some praise, and constructive criticism (not random blabbering on how stupid it was). So say what you think, and I hope you like it.

This is sasunaru, yaoi just so you know. Nothing graphic in this one, but if you're against this kind of stuff leave. And don't send me crap on how it's wrong and immoral, because if you really thought that you wouldn't have read my fic in the first place. But for those other yaoi fans like me read on my friends, read on!!!

Together in death

It was the end and he knew it, that didn't mean he had to believe it though. He couldn't believe it not with so many things he still had to do. He still had to become Hokage, still had to keep his promise to Sakura and bring the teme back home, and most of all he had to tell Sasuke his feelings. God, how he loved the stupid bastard, too much really, when Sasuke had left to go to Orochimaru he had hurt him so much. He had never felt such pain before, it felt like he was dying inside, like his heart had been torn in two and half of it had left with the Uchiha. Cause he knew, he knew somewhere deep in his heart that sasuke wasn't coming back.

And he was right after all it was the reason he was here lying on the floor slowly dying of a rather large chest wound inflicted by a chidori. He had tried yet again to bring the teme home and had failed miserable in more ways then one, because he was not alone there dying on the forest floor. He turned his head to the right letting his cheek rest on the ground and came face to face with defiant blood-red eyes mere inches from his own.

Yes, Sasuke was there lying next to Naruto in a similar wounded state, he watched as the Uchiha tried once again to drag his body up off the ground. It was futile and they both knew it, he saw as Sasuke once again fell back down, his weakened arms unable to support him. As they laid there their lives slowly slipping away the blonde reached out grasping the fragile pale hand next to his intertwining their fingers. The Uchiha tried to pull away, but Naruto held firm his eyes pleading, "Please, please Sasuke, just give me this one thing, please." Sasuke as if understanding stopped his struggling letting their hands lie on the ground together.

The blonde using his last strength brought his free hand up to caress the pale boy's cheek, his hand unsteady trying to say the words he couldn't get his body to voice. He stared deep into blood-red eyes his own eyes watering as he tried to express his feelings he loved the bastard so much, god he wished, he wished with all his heart that he could tell the Uchiha how much he cared. Prying open bloody lips he choked trying to get the words to form, "Sa...Sasu...Sasuke...I.." he coughed blood out of his mouth, he smiled a bittersweet smile it wouldn't be long now, he watched the red sticky liquid drip from his lips to the ground staining it a dark crimson, just like the Uchiha's eyes.

He took a deep breath and stared longingly at Sasuke, "I...love...you." he said putting all the emotions he could into those three little words that meant so much to him, that had caused him so much pain, and sleepless nights, those three words that were being spoken for the first time.

He watched as the Uchiha seemed to go into shock the sharingan still spinning wildly, as the boy's body stilled, his mouth opening in a silent groan his hand clenching the blondes unconsciously. Naruto waited for rejection, he sighed at least he had finally said it but he did not get what he expected.

A bittersweet smile appeared on Sasuke lips much like Naruto's own and the boy leaned in close their faces only centimeters apart then spoke four words three of which Naruto had been positive he'd hear only in his dreams, "love you too…dobe." The Uchiha then closed the gap between them pressing their bloody and trembling lips together, as they broke apart all the feelings, all the thoughts unspoken seemed to spring up and the other simply knew.

There was no need for words, no need to say I'm sorry, no need to voice past regrets, no need to speak on old wounds already healed no need to ask what took you so long, no need to say the words they already knew.

And as the darkness began closing in, and their visions began turning black, they gently, shakily for the first time and the last wrapped their arms around each other. And suddenly the pain wasn't so bad, and death didn't seem so frightening anymore. The pain was finally ending, the misery, the heartbreak, the simple yet unbearable feeling of being alone was finally being wiped away. They were finally together. They were together, forever in death.

Owari


End file.
